Pretty Girls, All In A Row
by goat dono
Summary: Lisa/Kensei. Rule 69: Never trust a pervert.


**A/N:** Written for the March 2010 Springkink prompt _Bleach, Lisa/Kensei: talking (dirty talk or verbal seduction; sweet talking; talking someone to orgasm; talking during sex) - surrounded by her voice_

**Warnings:** Voyeurism, exhibitionism, masturbation, extreme potty mouth

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo. I do not use its characters, settings and/or events for any profitable purpose.

* * *

**Pretty Girls, All In A Row**

* * *

Lisa had been acting strangely, even more so than usual. Following him around, staring and licking her lips.

_God, I wish someone would just fuck her and put her out of her misery,_ he thought, irritably.

"Kensei."

"What?"

"Kensei."

"WHAT?"

"I watched you, you know."

Kensei spun around. "The hell are you talking about?"

"I watched you jerk yourself off. A couple of times, now. I can see you through the gap in your door frame."

He leapt up, grabbed Lisa by the shoulders, and shook her, hard. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you perverted bitch? What would possess you to do something like that?"

"I can't help it Kensei. You're gorgeous. Don't you know how wet you used to make the girls in your division? Several of your editors were doing a thriving business selling porn they'd written featuring their _prodigiously _talented captain. A bunch of chicks in the Eighth commissioned stuff, myself included. We used to get together on weekends and stay up all night reading Muguruma Kensei porn and eating each other out."

Kensei dropped his hands and took several steps backwards. Now and then, he'd heard rumors of crushes various subordinates had on him, but he tried to keep that sort of thing far from his mind. And he certainly never imagined it had gone _this_ far.

"I know how you like to do it. You take off all your clothes and get down on your knees to play with yourself. And frankly, I don't believe that you didn't know I was watching."

His shame made him want to stop her, but his swelling dick was far more influential. Her voice was deep and smooth as still water and there was no way he'd be able to lie about how much she was turning him on.

"Do you know what my favorite part of your body is? Your legs. I would pay to run my tongue over the skin of your thighs. I love the curve of your ass. I love the way your glutes clench when you come.

"I watched you take your cock in one hand and cup your balls with the other, and tilt your head back and stroke and squeeze. Do you know, you are the only man that I know that is circumcised? I love the head of your cock. The way it's shaped, the flare across the top. Cocks like yours feel so good inside me. Especially from behind, when I'm taking it hard and deep with my ass up high. I can't remember the last time I had cock like that.

"You have no idea how badly I want to watch the head of your cock spread the lips of some lovely, wet young pussy. I want to watch that thick length impale some pretty little thing who had no idea what she was in for. You could have fucked every single one of us, Kensei, those nights in the Eighth. All of us, one after the other, if you'd wanted to. And you were a fool not to want to."

Kensei blinked, startled by the jab. Was she pissed? Was she teasing him?

"Look at you, Kensei. You're horny as fuck. As soon as I leave, you're going to have your dick out so fast your head will spin. But that isn't fair at all, is it?

"Take it out now."

The command vanished into silence. He looked around, then back at her. She watched him steadily, expectantly, as if there was nothing at all unusual about this scene. He was pretty sure that the others were still at the training grounds. He'd only come back up to put something on a cut, and Lisa had followed him.

Silence.

Kensei kicked off his shoes and pulled his sweaty t-shirt over his head. He unbuckled and unbuttoned his cargos, and slid both hands inside. Kneeling, he pushed the pants down to mid-thigh, then, rolling back, down over his feet and off.

She watched.

_Goddammit, Lisa, say something. You wouldn't shut up before._

He got up on one knee and stretched his broad back, and his fat cock bobbed and twitched in anticipation. Reaching between his legs, he began kneading his swollen balls and rolling the tip of his cock in his palm; steadily he progressed to jerking himself off, scattering drops of pre-come about. In his mind's eye he prepared to fuck his way down a line of naked Eighth Division girls, freshly wet from storytime, their upturned asses all in a row.

"KenSEIII! We have a major prob-"

Somewhere in his cloudy mind it registered that the door from below had banged open and Love was standing there. For some reason, that ended him. Groaning, he reared back and came hard, and Lisa fled past the shocked intruder, howling with laughter.

This story was _sure_ to be a hit.


End file.
